The Shadow Dragons (Dragon Ball Advanced)
The Shadow Dragons is the 309th chapter of Dragon Ball Advanced. Summary Goku, Vegeta and Gohan immediately head out to gather the Dragon Balls, but notice that they are cracked and discoloured. However, they head back thinking nothing on it when they're outside Bulma's house ready to summon the Dragon and revive everyone killed by Super 17. Instead of Shenron appearing; an evil-looking version of Shenron appears and instead of granting them wishes - the dragon insults everyone and in a foul-mouth tone - compliment and insults them on overusing the Dragon Balls and explains what the Shadow Dragons are. After explaining things to them; he scatters the Dragon Balls with the seven Shadow Dragons in multiple directions before dissipating. Mr Popo and Old Kai confirm Black Smoke Shenron's information as true and Old Kai berates Bulma for making the Dragon Radar. After learning of the Shadow Dragon and what will occur if they don't stop them. Goku and Gohan fly off after the Two-Star Dragon. Vegeta requests for Bulma to speed up the secret project as he flies off and immediately attacks Rage Shenron. After being overwhelmed in their respective fights both Rage and Haze Shenron transform into their Super forms, but despite that they are easily defeat as Pan and Goku use their Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha while Vegeta destroys Rage with his Final Shine Attack. Trunks manages to find Naturon Shenron with assistance from Bulla and they are about to battle him when he absorbs Bulla and transforms into his Super form. Trunks powers up to his Potential Unleashed form and proceeds to punch Naturon Shenron in the jaw, but is knocked down by the Dragon's jaw. Naturon Shenron uses Dragon Galick Gun on Trunks, but he dodges it and is about to fire his Super Galick Gun - he is taken by surprise as Naturon Shenron fires Final Flash at him after getting behind him. Trunks is able to recover from the attack and proceeds to punch him in the gut before knocking him down with a kick to the head before being swatted down. Naturon Shenron brutally assaults Trunks and knocks him into a carpark. Trunks feigns defeat and manages to bait Naturon into releasing Bulla from his stomach and proceeds to pull her out before he fires his Super Galick Gun while Bulla fires her Galick Gun as Naturon slowly returns to normal. The energy waves engulfs the Shadow Dragon reverts to his base form and as the Shadow Dragon is vaporised - he insults the siblings and tells them that history will repeat itself and they continued to misuse the Dragon Balls. Trunks goes to leave with Bulla, but suddenly she is Frozen in ice as Eis Shenron reveals himself. They proceed to trade blows with one another while Goku flies off to find another Shadow Dragon. Trunks continues to fight Eis Shenron and appears to have been injuried as he moves rubble off himself and stand up. He proceeds to continue the battle against Eis Shenron and is able to hold his for a while as Trunks is kicked into a bank and proceeds to use Dragon Ball Blast resulting in a massive explosion while Vegeta looks for another Shadow Dragon and is blasted in the back as he is about to meet up with Goku. Vegeta falls into the water as Goku notices a blue-skinned woman appear. She identifies herself as Oceanus Shenron and begins powering up in order to take on Goku. Main Events *Trunks reveals his ability to use Potential Unleashed *The Shadow Dragons are released upon the world Battles *Goku & Gohan vs. Haze Shenron (Base/Super) *Vegeta vs. Rage Shenron (Base/Super) *Goku & Pan vs. Haze Shenron (Super) *Trunks & Bulla vs. Naturon Shenron *Trunks (Potential Unleashed) vs. Naturon Shenron (Super) *Trunks (Potential Unleashed) & Bulla vs. Naturon Shenron *Trunks (Potential Unleashed) vs. Eis Shenron (Shell) Category:Fanga